A World of Fragile Beings: A Rick and Morty Fanfiction
by TazmanianDevil2000
Summary: "Rape is the only crime in which the victim become accused..." -Freda Alder Rick should've said no to Morty when he asked him to take Jerry out on a trip, but the look on Morty's face...he couldn't possibly say no to his grandson. And look where it's landed him. Terrified, Rick now suffers the aftermath of what was supposed to be a fun, carefree and therapeutic adventure for b


_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to arise..."_

The voice, it echoed so dangerously in his mind that Rick was almost convinced that he and Jerry were in the same room. But they weren't. He knew they weren't. His bedroom was his only salvation, when he was in the house, that is.

 _"For over eighteen years, all you've done was nothing but talk me down and belittle me. Humiliate me in front of my wife and kids, and you've even managed to separate Beth and I..."_

 _Rough and calloused hands that once shook with fear and anxiety explored his body without hesitation. His mind was in a dazee, clouded with whatever the fuck that one alien security guard injected him with. Whatever that shit was, it was working, and it was working well. Rick couldn't think for himself. He couldn't defend himself from whatever Jerry was going to do to him._

Even now, weeks after their whole "Rick and Jerry Adventure", he could still feel Jerry's hands against his skin.

 _Rick squirmed under Jerry's weight. He wasn't "neutralized" enough to not understand that his own slimmer frame was no match for his son-in-law's much...heavier...stature. Panic had long since settled deep within him. He hadn't thought much of the events before when Jerry had satisfied him with the promises of cookies. Even as they entered an empty storage unit on the ship, Rick didn't think much of of anything. It wasn't until Jerry pulled him close that Rick's instincts began to kick in. He began to ask nervous questions: "W-wh-where are the cookies? You promised me cookies!" "W-what happened to Avatar? I-I-I wanted to finish watching it with you!"_

 _Jerry's fist connects with his face. So much rage, so much unspoken anger and justified actions that haven't even taken place began to bubble to the surface. And the malice that Jerry had for Rick radiated off of him in waves so much that even Rick could feel it._

 _"J-Jerry...?"_

All he could remember was the pain, the unforgettable pain that wracked his body and had him in tears for days as he slowly healed. Rick was tough, and though he'll admit to trying to break up his son-in-law and daughter's marriage was a little more that uncalled for, what happened on the day he agreed with Morty to take his father out on an adventure with him was something no human being deserved, even if it was someone like him.

Rape wasn't justified in any way.

T _he walls echoed with Rick's muffled uncharacteristic pleas and sobs of desperation, and the sound of skin against skin as Jerry pounded mercilessly into him._

 _"Eighteen years Rick. EIGHTEEN FUCKING YEARS!" Jerry screams into his face, taking his hand away from Rick's mouth and wrapped his fingers around his throat, effectively shutting him up and cutting his air supply by half. Watching his old man struggle under him only made him harder._

 _"Eighteen years you've done nothing but make my life a living hell...And now I'm returning all that pain you've made me feel, all in one motion."_

 _Rick clawed at the hand that held him down, his words coming out as choked sobs with snot and saliva and tears running down his face. For once in his life, he's experiencing true fear, the fear for the man he's hated for the longest time, all because he's gotten his daughter pregnant at seventeen._

 _"Who's stupid now? Huh?! You dumb piece of shit!"_

Hugging his knees to his chest, Rick lets out a shuddering breath as the memories come flooding into his mind. "I am..."

 _He remained in the storage compartment for the of the trip, camped until he was certain that Jerry had gotten off first before he unboarded himself, slapping on the facade that anybody would believe that he was okay. Nobody questioned the blood that still slowly trickled down his lip and dripped off his chin, or his bloodshot eyes that were still glossed over with unshed tears. Not even his family questioned his physical state with the immediate thought in their mind that it was just the result of his and Jerry's "crazy adventure". And no one uttered a word as he skipped dinner for a quick shower and retired early for bed._

Rick let's out another heavy sigh before collapsing backwards onto his bed, and kept his gaze glued to the ceiling, lost in thought. He wasn't going to tell anybody. He couldn't. Who'd believe a mentally insane old fart like him?

A/N: Yes, I did make Rick and Jerry a little more than out of character, and for this story, Rick will most likely be out of character for a long time. In season 3 episode 5, when Rick had the synaptic dampener injected into him, and when Jerry became a aggressive towards Rick when he was at his weakest, I personally can imagine him taking full advantage of Rick. Personally, I think they honestly should've had Jerry do SOMETHING to Rick at that given time. But, since nothing truly did seem to happen, this is my version of how that specific scene in the episode should've gone down, and the rest of the story will come into play.

Male pregnancy will be a HUGE factor of this story, and Rick is indeed going to be the one carrying it. I completely understand Rick's age and family status. Even though he's somewhere in his sixties or seventies, he moves and acts like he's at least in his thirties or forties. Plus, with his ties to multiple alien realms, I feel as if his ability to bear children is rather justified and non self explanatory. Let me know what you all think, and tell me if I should continue on with this story or stop it right here.

I'd appreciate the feedback! :3


End file.
